icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Night Elf
Category:RacesThe reclusive were the first race to awaken in the World of Warcraft. These shadowy, immortal beings were the first to study magic and let it loose throughout the world nearly 10,000 years before Warcraft I. The Night Elves' reckless use of magic drew the Burning Legion into the world and led to a catastrophic war between the two titanic races. The Night Elves barely managed to banish the Legion from the world, but their wondrous homeland was shattered and drowned by the sea. Ever since, the Night Elves refused to use magic for fear that the dreaded Legion would return. The Night Elves closed themselves off from the rest of the world and remained hidden atop their holy mountain of Hyjal for many thousands of years. As a race, Night Elves are typically honorable and just, but they are very distrusting of the 'lesser races' of the world. They are nocturnal by nature and their shadowy powers often elicit the same distrust that they have for their mortal neighbors. Racial Identity The Night Elves of Kalimdor are a mighty race that emphasizes mobility, ranged firepower, and spellcraft. They do not have the brute strength of other races, but their skills with bow and magic more than compensate for this deficiency. Advantages * Ancients Several buildings of the Night Elves are actually sentient trees that can move. They are the Tree of Life, Tree of Ages, Tree of Eternity, Ancient of War, Ancient of Wind, Ancient of Lore, Ancient Protector, and Ancient of Wonders. These buildings can be uprooted with the Uproot command, and moved around at will. When walking they can attack land units, but they cannot engage in their normal activities, such as receiving resources or creating units. To return to building form, they must re-root themselves. Ancients can benefit from the following abilities: :: Eat Tree: If damaged, Ancients can consume trees to regain health. :: Nature's Blessing: This ability is researched at the Tree of Ages, and once completed improves the movement speed and armor of Ancients. * Shadowmeld Night Elf females possess the Shadowmeld ability. This enables them to turn invisible when they are not moving or attacking. The Archer, Huntress, Warden, and Priestess of the Moon all possess this ability. To force these units to remain motionless, even when enemy units would otherwise provoke response, you may use the Hide button. Shadowmeld only operates during nighttime. :: Hide: Force your units to remain motionless; units will not attack when hidden. (Applied for Cloak of Shadows Item) * Enhanced Night Vision Night Elves can be upgraded to see as adeptly in darkness as they do in daylight. This ability is called Ultravision, and is researched at the Hunter's Hall. Ultravision does not increase the sight of buildings. * Moon Wells The Moon Wells of the Night Elves, in addition to providing food, have mana reserves that can be used to restore the hit points and mana of nearby Night Elf units. Mana spent in this way slowly regenerates, but only at nighttime. * Night Elves do not use up trees as they harvest them allowing Wisps to stay in place wherever you send them. * Night Elves, with their archers, are very effective against air units.